Collection of Klaroline Moments:
by NatGirl93
Summary: Each Chapter is a different moment/story (unless otherwise specified) between Klaus & Caroline . Some based on actual TVD moments others are of my own making. Review if you want. Enjoy Darlings.
1. Without You but You're Still Here part 1

_**Hey Darlings, So im writing some Klaus & Caroline moments. Some based on real moments between them on TVD some of my own making. So enjoy, review if you wish. Luv you all. xo**_

_**'Without You but You're Still Here: Part 1**_

'_Caroline, im standing in one of my favourite places in the world and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you, maybe one day you'll let me'_. Caroline had listened to this voicemail from Klaus more times than she cared to admit. It still surprised her that she had kept this voicemail from Klaus which should have been the first clue that there was something about him that intrigued and excited her to her very core. It had been weeks since he had left Mystic Falls and her along with it.

Caroline tried to get on with her life as normal after he left but she couldn't stop herself from missing him. Missing him? She missed the almighty evil hybrid. Caroline sat on her bed replaying the message one more time just to hear his voice in her ear again. A few tears escaped her eyes. When another thought crossed her mind; no one else ever saw Caroline the way he did, He had called her 'beautiful, strong and full of light' he had been so sincere and honest with her, she doubted the same could be said for anyone else. How is it possible that a man whom has seen so much of the world wanted nothing more than to see it all again with her by his side. Whatever form that happened to be; friends? lovers? She knew he would be happy with either one if she was to make a choice.

She couldn't begin to understand why he fancied her, enjoyed her, wanted her or at least he had weeks ago when he left that voicemail. For all she knew Klaus could have found another girl even more desirable than her. Especially considering it had been weeks almost 2months it was entirely possible. At this Caroline broke down in tears, staining her pillow & burning the creamy complexion of her face. She curled up in a ball, her phone beside her,staring at his charming smile and unruly hair through her sobs, a photo he himself had taken in an attempt to be charming when at the time she found extremely arrogant and annoying. He somehow manages to prevent her from ever deleting it even though he's far away. A small quivering smile crept onto her face.

'I miss you' she whispered to the empty room around her, still staring at his photo. 'Iv missed you too love' his husky British accent whispered back from behind her. She turned over to look to find Klaus the guy she had not planned on missing. Like EVER leaning against her doorframe. Quickly wiping her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying and jumped off the bed in total disbelief and surprise. 'Oh my God, Klaus' she whispered cautiously, struggling to find her voice. 'Hello Caroline, it's good to see you' he said, slowly walking over, one step at a time his hands in his pockets. Caroline took a step back as he had that look in his eye that meant he wanted to kill you or kiss you. Caroline still hadn't mastered how to tell the difference. Klaus closed the last of the distance between them. She could almost feel his gloriously toned chest under his clothes. He was so close to her she was almost dizzy with nerves. Caroline was looking down at the floor, not knowing what to expect from him, he always managed to surprise her particularly at the most inopportune time.

Klaus suddenly caught the scent of her sweet perfume. God he had missed inhaling that every time he invaded her personal space, just because he could. 'Look at me, Caroline, please' he said softly tilting her chin up. Caroline lifted her gaze to meet his. She thought she would never again see that longing stare he reserved only for her. 'Everyone said you were gone for good' Caroline said biting her lower lip to keep herself from losing control of her bubbling mix of emotions, below the surface.

He took her face in his hands holding her there. His thumbs wiping away the tears that had begun to retrace the sides of her face. 'I never wanted to leave Caroline, truth is I tried to stop thinking about you and I can't'. Caroline dropped her gaze to the floor again. 'You don't owe me an explanation, you moved on' she shrugged, her buried frustration beginning to burst from the confinements of her mouth. 'Well that's just it Caroline, I never had any intention of moving on' Klaus said somewhat angrily

'R-really, why?' she asked quickly, her brow still furrowed, her eyes searching his. His hard expression from moments ago softened as he spoke. 'You already know the answer to that, you just cant admit it' a shy smile on his face. Caroline smiled back. Their noses touched again, their eyes closed just breathing each other in. Klaus' hands were now moving Caroline's hair away from her face. 'I'll see you tomorrow Caroline' he whispered lighting pressing his lips to her forehead. Before Caroline could even open her eyes or respond, in a flash he was gone. But not before having slipped something into her hand. Caroline looked down and opened her hand...

_**So what did you think, was it alright? What do you think Klaus left in Caroline's hand? Sorry for spelling/grammatical errors but lets face it, its klaroline we care for & not much about the grammar of things. Im sure you agree somewhat. Thanx for reading. xoxo **_


	2. Without you but you're still here Part 2

**_Ok so here's 'Without you but you're still here' PART 2, Its probably bad iv been bored lately so I just typed random stuff. Been really low on KLAROLINE FEELS lately, don't know why. Anyways read and review if you want. _**

_PREVIOUSLY ON WITHOUT YOU BUT YOU'RE STILL HERE…_

'I'll see you tomorrow Caroline' he whispered lighting pressing his lips to her forehead. Before Caroline could even open her eyes or respond, in a flash he was gone. But not before having slipped something into Caroline's hand. Caroline looked down and opened her hand...

It was a small brown piece of paper folded up multiple times with a white string. Caroline's hands were trembling as she tried to undo the small parcel. Finally she opened it up, two pages; a handwritten letter & what Caroline could only assume to be a map of the woods with directions written on it from Klaus. She took a moment to admire his flawless calligraphy skills, tracing the words with her hands. It took her breath away. It read…

_Dear Caroline,_

_I miss you, I missed you the second we parted ways in the woods that day after…well let's just say when you finally accepted what I always knew, that your feelings for me are more than skin deep. My sweet Caroline there is nothing more important to me in this world than you. That day in the woods we both bared our souls and our bodies. I have never been openly honest and intimate with a woman until you came along Caroline, and I will never again bare myself to another, I give myself to you completely. You have captured my heart sweetheart, The scent of your perfume lingers, your smile brightens my day so much I almost lose my head. Now it is with my whole heart I say this…I love you Caroline. I guess I have always loved you. My heart bleeds for you and only you, I love you'. _

_Now as for the map you will find it will guide to a very familiar place in the woods, you will know what to do when you get there. _

_Love Klaus._

Caroline was a little confused about what this letter and map would lead her to but her curiosity as always got the best of her, so she set off for the woods on foot. As she reached the edge of the woods she took out her map and read the written directions on the map. She started off and only took her a few minutes to realise the particular trail she was following it was the one that she and Klaus had taken their stroll and other amorous activities that day of Katherine Pierce's so called demise. Caroline couldn't help but smile wondering what was waiting at the end of this trail that had quickly become her favourite.

Finally after about an hour of walking Caroline suddenly became aware that the trail had stopped right in front of the big tree, she and Klaus had christened one to many times that day. 'I see you've made it' Klaus said as he came out of hiding with a small bunch on flowers in his hand. 'Caroline just beamed at him 'what are we doing here?' she asked. 'Well I wanted to give you something and before you go all Caroline on me, no its not a marriage proposal, but a proposal none the less of something I feel is far more romantic, a promise'. He stood smirking at Caroline confused expression. 'Ok you've totally flipped your lid Klaus' she said rolling her eyes.

'I wanted to give you this' he said handing her a small jewellery bag, she tipped it upside down and a small silver ring on a silver chain popped out. 'What's this?' she asked looking up at him 'Read the inscription Caroline' he instructed taking the flowers from her so she could read it properly. '_You are my forever Caroline'. _Beside this inscription sat a small hummingbird. 'Klaus its beautiful thank you' she said giving him a small kiss.

'Now I had a whole speech with this gift but I'll make it short & sweet, just like you, I give this gift to you as I make my promise to you, I promise to always be here for you when you need me , Caroline there is no eternal life for me without you, you are my always & forever, I promise myself to you & only you, do you accept this promise of mine Caroline?'

'Yes, I do, will you help me put it on?' Klaus was only happy to oblige. Caroline was never going to take her necklace off. 'Iv my own version of a promise to you Klaus'. She took a stick from the ground and began carving something into the tree. After a few minutes Caroline stood back and Klaus saw she had carved their names into their tree. 'Klaus & Caroline'. Even if Klaus and Caroline were ever separated for any reason at any given time they both knew that they would always have each other and always find each other again.

**Thanx for reading Darlings. xo**


	3. You, Me & Baby

**Hey Darlings, Just another short random one-shot. Hope you like! Reviews always appreciated!**

She was alone...AGAIN! Life as Caroline Forbes had just gotten that much more difficult. She was PREGNANT! With whose child you say? Well that was the problem; it was either Tyler or Klaus. Both equally bad options for impending fatherhood. Tyler had no aspirations to be a father much less the makings of one. All Tyler cared about was getting football scholarship to his college of choice. As for Klaus she had slept with him as a result of a game of vodka shots at the at the Grill after finding Tyler in bed with some red head. God he was an ass, sometimes she had no idea what had possessed her to even start dating him. She broke down crying, sliding down her door in a heap on the floor, her legs at her chest. She threw the pregnancy test at the wall opposite. "I hate this & I HATE YOU!" she pointed to her stomach. However even though Klaus was highly annoying and an expert in evil ways, he had never hurt her or said unkind words to her. Perhaps he could surprise her in how he would raise a child. Perhaps it would change him for the better as Caroline had already made head way in that department. Klaus had done the things he had or hadn't done...for her. He wanted to be the guy she knew he could be, if he only tried! She recalled both of their reactions as it was only last night that she told them.

**FLASHBACK:**

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Tyler yelled "How did this happen?" He was pacing his living room & throwing his weight around. Klaus was sitting in one of the armchairs dead silent & staring at the floor. "Aren't you going to weigh in on this?" Caroline asked glaring at Klaus, her arms folded across her chest. Klaus's head shot up "Sorry?" a beaming smile spread across his face. this kind of smile only happened when he was around Caroline or even just thinking about her. "Why are you smiling like that?" Tyler spat angrily making Caroline shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"THIS ISNT FUNY!". Klaus continued smiling. "If we're all being honest, I cant think of anyone more perfect than Caroline to carry my child" Caroline's face lit up. Klaus had practically just said that she was his ideal woman to carry his child. Such a compliment had never been paid to her before. Then again Caroline realised it was always Klaus saying the nicest things to her. Maybe just maybe Klaus had potential to be a great father.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! One night of hot sex with her and you think she'd be a good mother! You're insane!". Caroline's smile faded. Klaus lunged toward Tyler, pinning him against the wall. "You know what, you're not even worth it!" he said shoving Tyler out of his grasp. He quickly turned his attention back to Caroline. "What is you want Caroline?, Do want to find out who the father is? Do you even want to keep this baby?". Caroline shifted her gaze from Klaus to Tyler and back again, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Well, im telling you right now! I don't want ANYTHING to do with that...THING!" Tyler shouted pointing to Caroline's stomach. At his words Caroline cringed. They heard the front door open and Mrs Lockwood entered the living room. "What is all this shouting for?" she said looking at the three of them, a completely puzzled look on her face. "Go on Caroline tell her" he prodded. "I im pregnant" Mrs Lockwood looked like she was about to faint. "What! Tyler I taught you better than this! How could you ruin your future for this..." she went on. Finally Mrs Lockwood looked at Caroline

"I'll give you as much money as you need to either get rid of it or leave town and don't you ever see Tyler again!". By this time Klaus was standing next to Caroline and had taken her hand whilst Mrs Lockwood began throwing random dollar amounts at her. Caroline was now becoming angry as well as upset and before she could stop herself she marched over to Mrs Lockwood and slapped her across the face.

Caroline's face was now cold as steel "You! Your son & your money can stick it!" "Turns out I was right about Caroline! She's a neurotic bitchy little twit!" Tyler snorted. Caroline's face drained of colour, her face fell. Klaus just squeezed Caroline's hand. Mrs Lockwood was holding her face where Caroline had hit her, Tyler had gone to get some ice. "Come on love, you don't deserve this, You & your son should be ashamed of yourselves" he said as he put his arm around Caroline's waist ushering her towards the door. Caroline was still quite upset when they left Tyler's house.

"I don't care, what the test would have said, this" he placed hands gently on her stomach "Is our baby & im going to take care of both of you, I promise". Caroline smiled. "You would do that? For me...for us?" she said placing her hands on top of his that were still on her belly. "I'd do ANYTHING for you Caroline" he whispered. Klaus took Caroline home & said goodbye leaving Caroline seated on the porch swing. Suddenly Caroline felt strange, something wasn't right, something was wrong! "Klaus!" She called out, Klaus had barely passed the street when he heard Caroline call out to him. She sounded hurt, he turned on his heel and bolted back across the street to her. "What is love, are you alright?" his eyes fearful. "Klaus its the baby, something feels wrong" she replied quickly grabbing his hand to show him what she was feeling. Klaus let a laugh, as his hand made contact with her belly. "Its not funny Klaus somethings wrong!" she cried again.

Klaus just looked up at her, "Caroline nothings wrong, the baby's moving" he said happily grinning from ear to ear. He pressed their hands together. "That flutter, is the baby moving, she's doing fine". Caroline raised her eyebrows "Its a girl is it?" she laughed. Klaus stood up and seated himself next to Caroline pulling her close. "Trust me, I just know and if she's half as beautiful as her mother, ill be chasing boys away from her for the rest of her life". They both laughed. Caroline slipped her hand in Klaus' and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving us".

"Make no mistake Caroline it was you two who have saved me". Caroline laid her head on his shoulder staring down at her belly."Do you really think we can do this?". Klaus didn't say anything but just squeezed Caroline's shoulder. This told Caroline that she and her baby were going to be just fine.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**Authors note: Im just writing more random Klaroline shots, just getting a feel for different scenarios/scenes and what not. Review if you want. Thanks.**


	4. Wanna take you home with me

**WANNA TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME:**

**So this is just a light & fluffy fanfic. Hope you enjoy it darlings! xo Reviews/thoughts/ideas are appreciated as always. **

This little story was inspired by the following songs: Gloriana (country band) Well pretty much any song by Gloriana.

Wanna take you home, sunset loving, kissed you goodnight, Carolina Rose, Can't shake you.

Caroline had finally decided to follow up her news years resolution _'Be more spontaneous'_. Even though it had been the new year for six months already. It was time for a holiday. It had been a trying time at college with preparing for exams & what not. She needed time just to let loose & go crazy. What better way to do that than with a spur of the moment road trip by herself. Within minutes Caroline had started packing a small travel bag with some clothes and bathroom necessities. She could hardly contain her excitement of an adventure all her own. Her thoughts then suddenly crossed to her girlfriends; Elena & Bonnie. _I hope they don't mind me leaving_. Caroline suddenly felt a twinge of guilt hit her right in the gut. Maybe this was a sign she shouldn't go away at least not by herself, maybe she should invite them, No sooner had she thought this then she decided against it. No! this was her time away from everything. Besides it was healthy to go out on your own and possibly make new friends. _Isn't it?_ Well that's how Caroline justified it to herself anyway.

Caroline brushed her hair and let it fall naturally about her shoulders; she changed into her comfy jeans and top. Finally she was ready to set off. She quickly scribbled a note to Elena & Bonnie leaving it on their dorm room notice board. Before long Caroline was on the open road with the radio on. As time passed Caroline had driven quite the distance from Mystic Falls, when she realised her gas was running low. Luckily a road sign up ahead told her the next town wasn't too far away. '_Oh thank god im starving' _as she remembered she had unintentionally skipped breakfast due to her impromptu decision to skip town. The blondes cellphone rang out 'Hey Care, Whats with the note, & no invite' Elena joked. 'Hey Elena, I just thought some time away for myself would be nice, that's all' she replied happily. 'Oh ok well stay safe & have fun, don't do anything we wouldn't do' Elena laughed. 'haha very funny, ill see you in a few days, love you bye' Caroline hung up.

A little while later…

Caroline sat in a booth at the diner eating her way through a cheap sandwich and soda thinking about what her adventure would bring her. What would she see? What kind of people would she meet? Her mind travelled from one thought to the next. She only noticed how deep in thought she had been when she saw the sun had set outside the window. Caroline yawned 'Hmm guess its time to stop for the night,' she said to herself. Caroline was exhausted and had managed to check into a small hotel dumping her bag on the bed. Caroline dialled her mum's number and briefly spoke to her letting her know she was still alive and she was stopping overnight. Caroline decided she needed to shower before joining the night life of the small town she had wandered into, and changed into a tight fitting red dress that showcased her curves perfectly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline took up residence on a bar stool when she caught the eye of cute guy a few seats away from her. He had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen scruffy blonde hair and sexy stubble on his chin. Caroline just avoided his gaze trying to hide her beaming smile & reddening face. His eyes still fixed on her completely in awe of such beauty so much so he almost seemed in a trance like state as he wandered over to her, not once taking his eyes off her. Caroline followed his moments with her eyes. She smiled as he sat down next to her. 'Can I offer you a drink?' he said gesturing to the bar for her to take her pick. 'Iv never seen you here before' his British accent sending shivers up her spine. Caroline couldn't resist accents. They were her kryptonite not that she let anybody in on that little secret not even Tyler. 'Road trip' she answered simply. Caroline found this guy extremely handsome & charming. 'What's your name sweetheart?'. Caroline felt heat rise in her cheeks at the word sweetheart. 'Caroline and yours would be?' she trailed off. 'Klaus' he said simply. 'Now would you care to join me for a drink or two Caroline' he repeated. The blonde agreed. _It's an adventure Caroline just go with it. _She told herself. Klaus seemed nice enough and to be honest he wasn't doing her any harm, he wasn't drunk and he hadn't tried to feel her up. He was just making polite conversation and sharing a drink with her. So what was the harm in indulging in his somewhat flattering attention & company. Klaus and Caroline shared a few drinks both getting more drunk as time went by.

After Caroline had downed her last of many shots with Klaus, she couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous green eyes in her drunken stupor. Caroline was lost in them & before she realised what she was doing she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Klaus followed her lead as he was just as drunk as she was if not more. Her lips tasted of vodka and strawberry lip balm. It was heaven, but as quick as the moment came it was over. Klaus barely had time to respond before she pulled away. 'Im s-sorry I d-on't know why I did that, im s-stupid,' jumping off her seat and making a break for the exit. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant pink. But not before Klaus caught hold of her arm and pulled her back hard into his chest. He kissed her again causing Caroline to moan in submission. Just as quick as he had kissed her he pulled away 'Now were both stupid' he whispered his words a little slurred. Caroline let out a small laugh. Klaus still had hold of her arm, tucking her hair behind her ear with his free hand looking deep into her eyes. 'Caroline do you know how beautiful you are?' Caroline blushed again, a small smile graced her lips. 'Tell my boyfriend that' she said sarcastically. Suddenly her eyes widened at her own comment _her boyfriend_ Tyler; she had just cheated on him, with a simple drunken kiss but still how could she do this. She tried to pull away from Klaus but he didn't want to let her go. Caroline managed to free herself from his grip. 'Don't go!' he pleaded 'One dance with me before you go?' Caroline just shook her head still disbelieving she had cheated on Tyler. Caroline turned on her heels and bolted out the door.

'Don't go Caroline, don't go, please' Klaus yelled after her. In the blink of an eye she was gone. The best night of Klaus life was over, he trudged back to the bar taking a bottle of bourbon from the shelf with which to drown his sorrows. Meanwhile Caroline was in her room on the phone to her mum still crying and listening to her mum explain and help figure out what had just happened with her and Klaus. She went on about how people can't help who they're attracted to even when they are already with someone else. Caroline's father was a prime example he was married and ended up being gay and found a new relationship with a man named Steven. Besides Tyler and Caroline were technically supposed to be exploring other options. Their relationship hadn't been working for a long time. They decided to call it 'a break and be friends'. Caroline sat there in the dark alone & confused. This trip had been a mistake but yet as she continued to play the events over and over in her head she realised the mistake would be to not give in and take a chance. She stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face when she heard a knock at the door. There stood Klaus his green eyes begging her 'Come on love, I'll show you an adventure of a lifetime' as his forehead met hers, caressing her chin with his hand. A few tears fell from her eyes as her lips curved into a weak smile. 'Klaus please I cant' pushing him away.

'Come on Caroline, Take a chance, get to know me, I dare you' he teased. The next thing they knew they were at Klaus's house practically jumping out of the car and down the hall to Klaus bedroom, pushing each other into the walls with passionate kisses and discarding clothing, every few steps. Caroline was left in her bra and underwear her flawless curves rendering Klaus utterly speechless for all the right reasons. Klaus and Caroline made love that night not just once but three times. It was AMAZING! The next morning Caroline lay next to Klaus naked amongst the white sheets. The memory of last nights events still vivid in her mind. The weight of his body on top of hers, the smell of his aftershave and the way his hands had roamed her body like he was a sculptor moulding his own creation. The mere thought of his lips on hers again was enough to make her weak at the knees. Thankfully she was still lying down. This man Klaus, practically knew Caroline's body better than she did herself. He knew how to taunt her and keep her wanting just a little bit more.

Their bodies lay tangled together in a warm embrace. She lifted her head slowly of his shoulder and for a moment admired the peaceful look on his face as he slept on. His bare chest expanding each time he took a breath. Caroline shuffled out of the bed and slipped herself into Klaus' long sleeve shirt he had been wearing last night and made her way to the kitchen. 'I just had a one night stand with a total stranger!' she said to herself. Katherine would be impressed, she laughed at her own thought. Caroline made a pot of coffee and watched the sunrise from the kitchen window. As she was taking a sip a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her stomach. 'Morning Caroline' his voice husky as he kissed her shoulder.

Caroline just smiled behind her coffee cup trying hard not to flinch as his hands found her tickle spot at her hips. 'Morning, want some coffee?' she asked turning to look at him, finding him standing in a pair of pants. 'I see you know your way around the kitchen as well as the bedroom' he laughed, a smile spread across his face. Caroline let out a totally unrestrained laugh, almost spilling her coffee in the process. 'You know for the record I don't usually…do this' she said gesturing between them 'You mean meet a guy and sleep with him' he said completing her thought. Caroline nodded. 'Well neither do I, but last night was a welcome exception' he whispered smoothly. Caroline laughed again. Klaus walked over to Caroline taking the coffee cup out of her hands and kissed her. Caroline smiled against his lips and soon found herself sitting on the bench her legs crossed behind his back kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. His hands in her hair and down the curves of her torso. Caroline couldn't begin to think how the hell she was doing this. She met the guy last night, slept with him and was now making out with him in his kitchen. Loving every bit of it! It no longer felt strange, it felt right and perhaps was the wildest thing Caroline would ever do in her lifetime.

Caroline moaned softly as Klaus's lips trailed down her neck and dangerously close to her prominently displayed cleavage thanks to her push up bra. Klaus was equally surprised how much he had enjoyed himself with this woman. Caroline was the first girl he had brought home with him and actually wanted her to stay. All his previous girlfriends that he had brought home would leave and never stay till morning mainly in his request. Not because he was a sleaze but because he liked his own space to remain his own space until he was sure that the woman he brought home was a good fit for him. H had finally found that good fit in Caroline. The question was would she stay…

**So there you have it! How was it? As always till later my darlings! May Klaroline continue to inspire and surprise you as it has me! **


End file.
